digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Rumble Arena 3: Generations
Digimon Rumble Arena 3: Generations (デジモンバトルエボリューションジェネレーションズ Dejimon Batoru Eboryūshon Jenerēshonzu, lit. "Digimon Battle Evolution Generations") is a fighting video game developed by Prope and published by Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox ONE video game consoles. Much like its spiritual predecessors, it features Digimon from across the series' several iterations. Characters :Main Article: List of Playable Characters in Digimon Rumble Arena 3: Generations The game features characters from the first six seasons of the anime. Each one has their own special moves and digivolutions, as well as slightly varying normal attacks and taunts. Playable Characters . Unlockable Characters . Non-Playable Characters . Cast Japanese *Masato Amada (天田 真人 Amada Masato): Hibanamon, Blitzmon, Bolgmon, BlitzKreigmon *Nobuyuki Hiyama (檜山 修之 Hiyama Nobuyuki): BlackAgumon, BlackGreymon, BlackMetalGreymon, BlackWarGreymon *Yuka Imai (今井 由香 Imai Yuka): Renamon, Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon *Sawa Ishige (石毛 佐和 Ishige Sawa): Faemon, Fairimon, Shutumon, Aeolosmon *Hiroshi Kamiya (神谷 浩史 Kamiya Hiroshi): Storabimon, Wolfmon, Garummon, BeoWolfmon *Nanaho Katsuragi (葛城七穂 Katsuragi Nanaho): Kudamon, Reppamon, Tyilinmon, Sleipmon *Kokoro Kikuchi (菊池 こころ Kikuchi Kokoro): Sparrowmon, RaptorSparrowmon *Chie Kōjiro (神代 知衣 Kōjiro Chie): Falcomon, Peckmon, Yatagaramon, Ravemon *Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅 Kusao Takeshi): Ballistamon, AlturBallistamon, Azumon, Greymon F, ZekeGreymon *Miwa Matsumoto (松本 美和 Matsumoto Miwa): Patamon, Angemon, HolyAngemon, Seraphimon, Shakkoumon (w/ Megumi Urawa), SlashAngemon (w/ Megumi Urawa) *Taiki Matsuno (松野 太紀 Matsuno Taiki): Agumon S, GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, ShineGreymon *Shihomi Mizowaki (溝脇 しほみ Mizowaki Shihomi): Palmon, Togemon, Lilimon, Lotusmon *Ai Nagano (永野 愛 Nagano Ai): B.PawnChessmon, B.KnightChessmon, RookChessmon, QueenChessmon *Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉 Nakai Kazuya): Gaomon, Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon *Jōji Nakata (中田 譲治 Nakata Jōji): BlackGabumon, BlackGarurumon, BlackWereGarurumon, BlackMetalGarurumon *Junko Noda (野田 順子 Noda Junko): V-mon, XV-mon, Paildramon (w/ Naozumi Takahashi), Imperialdramon (w/ Naozumi Takahashi), Magnamon *Yukana Nogami (野上 ゆかな Nogami Yukana): Lalamon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Rosemon *Masako Nozawa (野沢 雅子 Nozawa Masako): Guilmon, Growmon, MegaloGrowmon, Dukemon *Chika Sakamoto (坂本 千夏 Sakamoto Chika): Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Shoutmon, OmegaShoutmon, Omegamon (w/ Mayumi Yamaguchi) *Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏 Sakurai Takahiro): Tentomon, Kabuterimon, AtlurKabuterimon, HerakleKabuterimon, Dorulumon, JagerDorulumon *Ikkei Seta (世田 壱恵 Seta Ikkei): Monodramon, Strikemon, Cyberdramon, Justimon *Atori Shigematsu (重松 花鳥 Shigematsu Atori): Piyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon, Hououmon *Ryoko Shiraishi (白石 涼子 Shiraishi Ryōko): JetMervamon *Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一 Suzumura Ken'ichi): Kimbamon, Louwemon, KaiserLeomon, Raihimon, Nidhugrmon, Duskmon, Velgrmon, Ragnamon *Aoi Tada (多田葵 Tada Aoi): Terriermon, Galgomon, Rapidmon, SaintGalgomon, Lopmon, Turuiemon, Andiramon, Cherubimon *Hiroki Takahashi (高橋 広樹 Takahashi Hiroki): Impmon, Wizarmon, Baalmon, Beelzebumon *Naozumi Takahashi (高橋 直純 Takahashi Naozumi): Wormon, Stingmon, JewelBeemon, GrandisKuwagamon, Paildramon (w/ Junko Noda), Imperialdramon (w/ Junko Noda), Kamemon, Gawappamon, Shawujinmon, JumboGamemon *Minami Takayama (高山 みなみ Takayama Minami): DORUmon, DORUgamon, DORUguremon, Alphamon *Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子 Takeuchi Junko): Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, Flamon, Agnimon, Vritramon, Aldamon, Susanoomon *Masaki Terasoma (寺杣 昌紀 Terasoma Masaki): W.PawnChessmon, W.KnightChessmon, BishopChessmon, KingChessmon *Kōichi Tōchika (遠近 孝一 Tōchika Kōichi): Hawkmon, Aquliamon, Silphymon (w/ Yuka Tokumitsu), Valkyrimon (w/ Yuka Tokumitsu) *Yuka Tokumitsu (徳光 由禾 Tokumitsu Yuka): Plotmon, Tailmon, Angewomon, Ofanimon, Silphymon (w/ Kōichi Tōchika), Valkyrimon (w/ Kōichi Tōchika) *Makoto Tsumura (津村 まこと Tsumura Makoto): BlackGuilmon, BlackGrowmon, BlackMegaloGrowmon, ChaosDukemon *Megumi Urawa (浦和 めぐみ Urawa Megumi): Armadimon, Ankylomon, Shakkoumon (w/ Miwa Matsumoto), SlashAngemon (w/ Miwa Matsumoto), Dracomon, Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon *Kumiko Watanabe (渡辺 久美子 Watanabe Kumiko): Yukimon, Chackmon, Blizzarmon, Yajuumon, Gumdramon, Arresterdramon *Mayumi Yamaguchi (山口 眞弓 Yamaguchi Mayumi): Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Omegamon (w/ Chika Sakamoto) *Kiyoyuki Yanada (梁田 清之 Yanada Kiyoyuki): Hagurumon, Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon English *Robert Axelrod: Armadillomon, Ankylomon, Shakkoumon (w/ Dave Mallow), SlashAngemon (w/ Dave Mallow) *Brian Beacock: Gallantmon (w/ Steven Jay Blum), Agumon S, GeoGreymon, RiseGreymon, ShineGreymon, ChaosGallantmon (w/ Steven Jay Blum) *Steven Jay Blum: Guilmon, Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon (w/ Brian Beacock), Magnamon, Elytramon, Beetlemon, MetalKabuterimon, Hotarumon, Falcomon, Peakmon, Crowmon, Ravemon, BlackWarGreymon, BlackGuilmon, BlackGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon, ChaosGallantmon (w/ Brian Beacock), Phantomon *Richard Cansino: Hagurumon, Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon (w/ Brad MacDonald) *Tifanie Christun: Biyomon *Mari Devon: Togemon, Renamon, Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon (w/ Melissa Fahn) *Ben Diskin: Shoutmon, OmniShoutmon *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Lillymon, Lotosmon, Lalamon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Rosemon *Melissa Fahn: Sakuyamon (w/ Mari Devon) *Tom Fahn: Agumon, Gumdramon, BlackAgumon *Crispin Freemon: Jungemon, Loweemon, JagerLoweemon, Rhihimon, Nidhumon, Duskmon, Velgemon, Ragnamon *Anna Garduno: Palmon *Kyle Hebert: Ballistamon, AlturBallistamon, Dorulumon, JagerDorulumon, Azumon, Greymon F, ZekeGreymon *Neil Kaplan: Hawkmon, Aquilamon, Silphymon (w/ Edie Mirman), Valkyrimon (w/ Edie Mirman) *R. Martin Klein: Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon *Lex Lang: WarGreymon, Omnimon (w/ Kirk Thornton), Monodramon, Strikemon, Cyberdramon, Justimon (w/ Steve Stanley) *Mela Lee: Huouomon, B.PawnChessmon, B.KnightChessmon, RookChessmon, QueenChessmon *Michael Lindsay: Greymon, Arresterdramon, BlackGreymon *Brad MacDonald: HiAndromon (w/ Richard Cansino), Dracomon, Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon *Dave Mallow: Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, Shakkoumon (w/ Robert Axelrod), SlashAngemon (w/ Robert Axelrod) *Mona Marshall: Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon, MegaGargomon (w/ Dave Wittenberg) *Edie Mirman: Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Silphymon (w/ Neil Kaplan), Valkyrimon (w/ Neil Kaplan) *Jeff Nimoy: Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Kamemon, Gwappamon, Shawjamon, JumboGamemon *Joseph Pilato: MetalGreymon, VirusMetalGreymon *Paul St. Peter: Wormmon, Stingmon, Paildramon (w/ Derek Stephen Prince), Imperialdramon (w/ Derek Stephen Prince), Cherubimon *Tara Platt: JetMervamon *Derek Stephen Prince: Veemon, ExVeemon, Paildramon (w/ Paul St. Peter), Imperialdramon (w/ Paul St. Peter), Impmon, Wizardmon, Reapmon, Beelzemon *Michael Reisz: Flamemon, Agunimon, BurningGreymon, Aldamon *Sam Riegel: Kudamon, Leppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurosmon *Michelle Ruff: Lopmon, Turuiemon, Antylamon, Fayemon, Kazemon, Zephyrmon, Nimbusmon, Sparrowmon, RaptorSparrowmon *Brianne Siddall: Yukimon, Kumamon, Korikakumon, Yajuumon, Calumon *Michael Sorich: Zudomon, Vikemon, W.PawnChessmon, W.KnightChessmon, BishopChessmon, KingChessmon *Melodee Spevack: Birdramon, Garudamon *Steve Stanley: Justimon (w/ Lex Lang), Strabimon, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, BeoWolfmon, Susanoomon (w/ Dave Wittenberg) *Skip Stellrecht: Gaomon, Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon *Laura Summer: Patamon, Dorumon *Kirk Thornton: Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon (w/ Lex Lang), BlackGabumon, BlackGarurumon, ShadowWereGarurumon, BlackMetalGarurumon *Dave Wittenberg: MegaGargomon (w/ Mona Marshall), Susanoomon (w/ Steve Stanley) Trivia *AtlurBallistamon, JagerDorulumon and RaptorSparrowmon are canon evolved forms of their digivolution lines. **The official card game treats them as Ultimate level like OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon. **Arresterdramon is treated as a Champion level also. *Palmon's Mega form was formally Rosemon, but Lalamon received it earlier in Digimon Savers/Data Squad, than its appearance in Digimon Adventure PSP. *Gatomon's Alternate Mega form, Ophanimon was chosen over Magnadramon. *Azumon is similar in appearance to SparkAgumon by NeoArchAngemon. Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Video Games